Manuel Vicente (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (New Jersey ), , Grace and Tumbalt; formerly , | Relatives = unnamed mother unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Various | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 183 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Volcan Domuyan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, spy | Education = Military training, U.S. intelligence training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City | Creators = Christopher Priest; Dan Fraga | First = Black Panther Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Volcan Domuyo Manuel Diego Armand Vicente was born in the United States but raised in his parents' native South American country of Volcan Domuyo. Volcan Domuyo is a lot like pre-Castro Cuba except that Vulcan Domuyo was built around an active volcano. Vicente later grew to become a high-ranking officer of Los Cuarenta Ladrones (the LCL), meaning "the Forty Thieves," a dismissive colloquialism for El Ministerio de Asuntos Internacionales Armó Servicio de Vulcan Domuyo-- the Vulcan Domuyan Secret Police. Moreover, due to his dual citizenship, Vicente (who used the alias Danny Vincent) became an agent for U.S. intelligence, writing books for the National Security Agency. Danny regularly did black bag operations for the LCL and the Americans with the code-name Junta. Wakanda Danny accepted money from a CIA front, by way of a Russian mobster, to fund an operation to destabilize the African nation of Ghudaza. Supposedly, this would be nearly impossible to trace back to the American intelligence community, who hoped to ultimately de-stabilize Ghudaza's neighboring nation, Wakanda. Unfortunately, Danny's operation caused Ghudaza to degenerate into civil war and resultant ethnic genocide, sending a flood of refugees into Wakanda. Later, the LCL, the Russian mob, and the rogue CIA agents Danny worked with earlier formed a shadowy transcontinental cooperative called XCON. XCON began replacing highly-placed political figures with clone-like duplicates. XCON also began killing key intelligence operatives, causing Danny to flee his former employers of the LCL. As insurance for his own safety, Danny took with him the President of the United States, as XCON had replaced him with a duplicate some weeks before. Danny sought help from operatives of the Black Panther, ultimately teaming with the Panther's ally, Queen Divine Justice. Danny and Queen finally returned the President safely to the White House at the same time the Black Panther and his ally Iron Man managed to topple XCON. Little Mogadishu Unfortunately, Danny was left a pariah, as neither the LCL, his U.S. contacts, nor any espionage agency would talk to him. Danny found his way to his birthplace in Queens, New York, turning to freelance mercenary work. He moved into Little Mogadishu and supposedly intended to take over his late father's failing dry cleaning business. He was interviewing for store employees when word of the derailment of the "Money Train" comes over the news. Danny knew that Grace & Tumbalt, the gang-owned corporation that developed Princeton Walk (and consequently created Little Mogadishu) laundered money for the CIA. Danny reasoned Grace & Tumbalt's connections were his way back into the spy game. He ingratiated himself with Grace & Tumbalt operative Nigel "Triage" Blacque, who sent Danny out to investigate the Money Train derailment as a test of his abilities. Danny made it to The Money Train, only to find Kasper Cole (The White Tiger) pinned down by crossfire. He rescued Tiger as a matter of convenience— more to get him out of the way. He explained his gravity powers by telling Kasper he’s the son of a super-villain. Kasper knew from Black Panther’s files that Danny was actually the super-spy Junta, but played along so he can keep an eye on Junta. In fact, the subway was derailed by Jim Rhodes (War Machine), who had declared war on the 66 Bridge Gang, as they were also responsible for the death of his sister. Rhodes got the drop on Junta and Kasper Cole leaving them handcuffed together by the wreck, but he later relents and winds up helping them escape. Rhodes had actually placed a chemical tracer on the Money Train so as to trace the agents of the 66 Bridges Gang to the top echelons. Rhodes pulls together Danny as well as Kasper Cole and Josiah X into an erstwhile team as each of them had reasons of their own to see the end of the 66 Bridges Gang. Junta, for his part, now sees an opportunity to hand Triage over to his superiors in the 66 Bridges of Chicago, earning back his underworld cred. The team managed to bring down scores of crooked cops, politicians and justice officials, as well as Triage. After a climactic battle, Danny personally turned Triage over to the authorities, despite the fact that this action would sever all his former underworld connections. The Initiative After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and was briefly recruited into the Defenders Initiative team. Some months later, he appeared with a band of South American heroes during the rise of the Mayan Gods. | Powers = * Junta's body exists in a gravity well, making him out of sync with the earth's gravity. He can bend away from or warp the path of incoming projectiles, walk on walls or ceilings, and slow his rate of falling. The disruptive effect of the gravity well causes people to fall unconscious when they touch his bare skin. | Abilities = * Martial arts and intelligence training, fluent in Spanish and English | Strength = | Weaknesses = * His powers come from a quantum singularity, which is a kind of miniature black hole, the only thing keeping his cohesion and allowing him to interact with our plane of existence is his belt. If the belt is broken or disabled he will lose cohesion after 15 minutes and the mini black hole will consume him and anything within 100 yards at the time. | Equipment = * Junta uses a belt to regulate his gravitational abilities. * He also employs a hovering, spherical servo tech-- a highly advanced artificial intelligence programmed with his mother's personality and speech patterns which he claimed to have salvaged from Latveria . This computer can remotely interface with other computer systems and contains a laser array with a range capable of firing pins off of weapons and picking locks to stunning several attackers at once. | Transportation = | Weapons = Staff | Notes = * Manuel has stated that his father is an alcoholic. | Trivia = | Links = }} ---- Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Government Agents Category:Intangibility Category:Regulation Category:Volcan Domuyans